


The Death Circle (updated everyday but not all the time on weekends.)

by LittleMonsteRlladyt



Series: The Death Circle [1]
Category: I dont know what a fandom is
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMonsteRlladyt/pseuds/LittleMonsteRlladyt
Summary: Kelsy sudenly dies and Torano is devastated... Who killed Kelsy?





	The Death Circle (updated everyday but not all the time on weekends.)

Day 1: 20th September 2000

As the sun rose everyone in the city of karana awakened to the sound of birds tweeting and alarm clocks going. It was 8:30 am when a group of kids decided to meet up in the park. Nika, Torano, Tommy and Kelsy thought it was a normal day to go have fun, but little did they know that something wasn't right... About and hour had passed and they finished playing at the park, and just before they started to head back Kelsy said "I'll be right back i need to quikley use the Mc Donald's toilets!". 10 anshous minutes went by and Kelsy still had not returned...

Nika desided to go see if Kelsy was ok, she wasn't... Suddenly Nika SCREAMED!!!!! And everyone rushed in to see what was wrong! She had found Kelsy dead and lying on the floor with blood splatted everywhere. The clouds turn grey and it started rain. Knowone knew who would do this everyone loved Kelsy, it was a complete mystery.

Day 2: 21st September 2000

The remaining three kids had not spoken since the event. The funeral was set for 23rd of September and Torano had not told his parents what happend. It was 6:00pm and it was time for Torano to have his tea. But when his mum called he did not answer... Something was wrong... Day 3: 22nd September 2000 To be continued....


End file.
